


[Podfic] Give of Myself

by whatiwouldnotgive



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aragorn is basically poly, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Submissive Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwouldnotgive/pseuds/whatiwouldnotgive
Summary: [Podfic of "Give of Myself" by claquesous]--"I have shocked you," Aragorn said, sounding faintly embarrassed. "I know it is not only Elfkind whose customs I offend."Aragorn extends his friendship, such as it is, to Boromir in Lothlórien.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Give of Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give of Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019981) by [proprioception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proprioception/pseuds/proprioception). 



> extremely excited to be posting my first ever podfic! special thanks to claquesous for letting me record their lovely fic for my first time. (and also being the first to listen to the test audio!). i had so much fun recording and editing, and i hope you enjoy it. <3
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own lotr, all rights belong to respective owners. this is a transformative work of another author's fanfiction, and i do not claim to own the original work.

Download link: [Give of Myself Podfic](https://archive.org/download/give-of-myself-podfic/Give%20of%20Myself%20%5BPodfic%5D.mp3)

Stream: 

**Author's Note:**

> Music: King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men, aka one of the greatest aramir songs ever


End file.
